Naruto : Advance
by N-aminey
Summary: CHAPTER ONE REMAKE.know That This is The “reanact” Is that even a word? of my french story Called: Naruto: Shinobi Advance 1


Naruto : Advance.

Well, well… look like People are reading my story?! Is that what I see? Great! Then you should know That This is The "reanact" (Is that even a word?) of my french story Called: Naruto: Shinobi Advance 1. Remember, I do not own Naruto, mostly everything and that i suck in english xD! I do own Hime Kasumi Takanachii. Ketsueki Is the property of Cagali.fanfiction. Well then... Hope you'll like it! Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke are Like in the Shippuden... But Sasuke Have come back to konoha '

Chapter 1 Kasumi POV' 

This is like every other days : The sun come out, Birds are singing and, like every day, Kakashi –sensei is Late! That why Team 7 is always impatient and get angry really easily... I've seen it from Naruto-San and Sakura-San. Sasuke-san seem Really relax from the bad habit of Kakashi- sensei. Oh well! Hey, I've forgot the present Myself, How Baka I am! I am Hime Kasumi Takanachii. I'm fifteen year old, I'm a chunnin. I walk next to Sasuke and look at him with a big smile:

" Kasumi : Ne... Sasuke-san.. Do you remember the fist time we met?

Sasuke: Hai...

Kasumi: You told me I was weak.. I've changed a bit since that time heh?

Sasuke: Who know... "

_FLASHBACK_

_I Arrive at last in Konohagakure, The leaf village of The Hokage Tsunade koichi._

"_Tsunade: Tell me Kasumi, What Techniques do you use?_

_Kasumi: Well, When i was in China I've learn The Kendokâ Tecnique, That's why i have a Bokkên (Wooden Swords). I've also learn a bit of ninjutsu from my father._

_Tsunade: When you say that you have lean Kendo, That mean you can use Katana._

_Kasumi: Exactly. I have one too but he is bigger than normal, I said with a big smile._

_Tsunade: Well then, She__ said while closing her eyes, Let me lead you to your team, Kakashi's team. "._

_I nodded and Get off my chair. People seem really happy and the world look so joyful here. I look around and see a mountain with 5 faces of people sculpted in it.. Tsunade-sama is there too so it must be a memorial of the Kages.I wonder who will be the next hokage... People are talking about a guy name na... naruto and his big big big dream of being the next Hokage. We arrive on a field with three wood trunks next to a lake. It is at the limit of konoha. 4 people are talking. Tsunade started to speak:_

"_Tsunade: Pardon my intrusion Kakashi, I just want you to see your new one, Hime Kasumi Takanachii. Go ahead Kasumi, Talk about you.. Kasumi.. Kasumi? Kasumi!, I am completly Bewitch by the raven's hair boy.._

_Kasumi: Oh Gomenasai Tsunade –sama!, I bowed and then looked up at the team, My name is Kasumi Takanachii. I'm fifteen year old. When i was in china, i've learn Kendoka and Ninjutsu from my father.. Don't underestimate me, I wish to be as stronger as possible, I won't loose hope!, I told them with a big smile._

_Kakashi: Welcome to our Team kasumi. I'll present you to your new team. The pinkie one is Haruno Sakura --_

_Sakura: Welcome in our new Team Kasumi-chan, She said with a smile_

_Kakashi: -- The next one is Uzumaki Naruto.._

_Kasumi: Wait a minute. This is Naruto? T.h.e Naruto? _

_Naruto: Eh.. I know i'm popular and everything but -_

_Kasumi: pw-pwuahahahhaha!!_

_Sasuke: Yes.. you're really popular Dobe._

_Kasumi: Don-don't take it personally but when I heard people talking about A naruto and his big big big Dream of being The next hokage, I thought It was an 8 years old Kiddo!!_

_Sakura: .. When we think of it that way, It is trully Funny! Haha!_

_Sasuke: True. hn._

_Naruto: You two?! Well.. I already know that for the Teme, it was funny but The new one and yo? Sakura-chan?!_

_I was laughing my ass out, sakura too, Naruto is sooo Despaired!_

_Kakashi: Well, It's sure really funny but, I have not finish The presentation._

_We all look back at Kakashi who is speaking_

_Kakashi: -- The last one is Uchiha Sasuke._

_I look at the Raven hair's boy. He was sure Really Handsome, I've heard of him before.. But I thought He was With Orochimaru... I walk next to him:_

_Kasumi: Weren't you with Orochimaru?_

_Sasuke: He's dead. I "kill" him._

_Kasumi: Wow.. You must Be highly skilled.."_

_We sat down and chat about it, Sakura Seem really Jealous. Kakashi Ask me to spare against Sakura -san, to see How strong I am... gulp._

EVERYONE POV'

Sakura and kasumi prepare themself..

_"Kasumi: Kamae to!, She screamed at Sakura As she took out her Bôkken._

_Sakura: Huh?!_

_Kasumi run at Sakura, her Bôkken at hand and attempt to kick her with it_

_Naruto: Ne... Kakashi-sensei.. What does "kamae to" Means?_

_Sasuke: It mean "in guard" dobe..._

_Kakashi: Exactly.._

_Sakura jump high into the air thinking she wouldn't follow her But Kasumi Jump into the air and kick her with her bôkken. But Sakura is fast anoff:_

_Sakura : bunshin No jutsu!_

_Then many clones of Her appeared Surronding Kasumi. She smirked at all the Sakura and Took out her Katana. She had now her Katana and her bôkken. Kasumi Spin on herself, the bôkken in her left hand and her katana in her right hand. The guys was Amazed of that. All The Clone disappead in a poof, she get down on the floor and was waiting for sakura. She arrange her Katana and her Bôkken and Take out a kunai. Sakura Arrive from behind and kick her in the back. Kasumi was now on the ground. She tried to get up but sakura get on her back._

_Sakura: You think you can win so easily?_

_Kasumi: Gomenasai Sakura-san, I do think yes._

_Kasumi lift her right hands up And kick the ground. The ground broke appart like a seism and the The two girls went up flying._

_Kakashi-Naruto: This... this-this is the samething t-that sakura did last t-time.. But it's bigger this time..._

_Sasuke: Hn..._

_Sakura Throw Shuriken at kasumi but she didn't bother to move. She take out her bôkken, feeling an amount of chakra in her hands, then kick Sakura with it. Sakura was thrown on a tree. Kasumi get on the ground. She was on her feets but then fall on her butt. Sakura didn't get up so Naruto run at her. _

_Naruto: Sakura- chaaan! Daijobu? _

_Sakura: Yes, I'm alright naruto-kun._

_Kasumi got up and arrange her bôkken. She went to see Sakura and the other._

_Kasumi: Ehhh Gomenasai Sakura-san! I hope you are okay!_

_Kakashi: Yes she will be, I see that you are a great fighter Kasumi-chan. And It will really help us since you learn Kendo!_

_Naruto: Hai! She will truly help us during the mission! Don't you think Sasuke-teme?_

_Sasuke: maybe.. But still she look weak._

_Kasumi is now Sad to learn from the man she Admire, that she is weak. Actually, He was lying. He look down at her, He is suprised to think She is stronger than she look.. Fragile and minuscule. Kasumi is actually really "petite". She had deep pale violet eyes and her ruby hair is short and spiky. She have a black butterfly tattoo in her neck. She had curve, more than sakura. She had a porcelain skin, that why she seemed so fragile. She is wearing a Short kimono that arrive at the semi-thigh. The Kimono was purple with black butterfly printed on it. She had her Stringcourse like an obi. She is of course really beautiful.._

_Kakashi: If that's it, Let's spare, Naruto against Sasuke..._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

KASUMI POV'

"Naruto: Kusoo! Will kakashi Ever change?!

Sakura: Maybe Never...

Sasuke: Shut up you two.

Naruto: How could you tell me to shup up Teme?!

Sasuke: Like this: Shut. Up. ¬¬ Dobe..

Naruto: SASUKE-TEME!!

Sakura: STOP IT ALREADY!

Kasumi: ...?

The two guy are glaring at each other. I swear I've seen Flames in their eyes! I take the Hand of both :

Kasumi: Give it a rest! I might not be there for a long time but that really annoying guy! Stop arguing or else..

Sasuke: Or else What?

Kasumi: Well i could not hurt you sasuke-san ' so i would just.. ask you to stop it again...

Naruto: And what about me?!

Kasumi: You too Naruto-san...

Naruto: Awwww Kasumi-chan! You're so adorable.

Naruto again, Hug me tightly like. I couldn't breath, and I was kinda dying under his weight. Sasuke take my arm and push Naruto off of me.

Sasuke: Stop it already, you're killing her -.-

Naruto: Gomen, Kasumi –chan! '

Kasumi: Eh... It's alright.

Kakashi: Yo.

Sakura-Naruto: Kakashi-sensei! Where were you?!

Kakashi: Helping a cat in a tree...

Sasuke: Hn.

Kakashi: .. So we have a new little one in our team, her name is ketsueki. You can come little one.

A dark girl arrived. She was hidding behind a tree. She is all in black: Her hair, her clothes... Everything. She was also petite, like me, but she taller though.. People are looking at her like if she was dead or something... I run at her and make her a big smile.

"Kasumi: Konnichiwa! My name is Kasumi Takanachii, You can call me kasumi-chan. Welcome in our team!

Ketsueki: Arigato... My name is Ketsueki, I'm sixteen year old. I know Genjutsu.. I don't have to proove anything. I'm strong and i don't like to be bothered by people.. That all you have to know from me."

She pass next to the team and sit under a tree. I look at her, she is really.. Dark. I'm a bit scared of her.. but i don't know her so I must not judge her. Kakashi was so irritated by the attitude of the new one that he want edher to spare even if she don't want to... She is actually.. going to spare against me. Gulp

She get up and prepare herself for the fight...

KAKASHI POV'

Kasumi take out a kunai and the charge a ketsueki. Ketsueki avoid the Kunai and jump into the air. Kasumi Follow her and shoot shuriken, Ketsueki avoid then again. She didn't even bother to attack her.

"Sasuke: She's playing with her...

Sakura: How can you say that, sasuke –kun?

Sasuke: Don't you see that she don't even attack her, She's keeping something..

Sakura: Now i see...

Naruto: Huh?! I don't understand.. What did Sasuke want to mean by that?

Sasuke- Sakura: pff..."

This is an interesting fight.. Ketsueki is not a good fighter but maybe she keep something for herself.. The question is: What does she keep? The two girls are fighting in the air and then Ketsueki place her hand and Screamed:

"

Ketsueki: Narakumi No jutsu!

Kasumi : What?!

Sakura: Huh?!".

Kasumi then paralysed. She was in shock, Tear were falling from her eyes. I thought that only The kage know this technique?! She fall from the sky. Kasumi Faint and Sasuke get her before she hit the floor.

"Kakashi: Where did you learn this technique, Ketsueki?

Ketsueki: This is the only genjutsu technique I know perfectly.. I learn it from my father.. He wanted me to be stronger than anyone.. he didn't start with the basic. I'm sorry for Kasumi, She will awake soon anoff.

Sasuke: You should only use this technique with 'real' Enemy. Baka.

Ketsueki: What did you say?!

Sasuke: Ba-ka...

Kakashi: Stop it. This will be all for today, Everyone.. you can go home.

Sakura: What about Kasumi-chan?

Naruto: Sasuke Can bring her home! He he..

Sasuke: Shut up dobe... We live at the same place ¬¬, Baka.

Naruto: SASUKE –TEMEEEE!

Sakura: You two live at the same house?! WHY?

Sasuke: So what?

Kakashi: Sasuke and I will wait for her to wake up. You can go home Naruto and Sakura and.. Where is ketsueki?

Sakura: She's already gone.."

SASUKE POV'

Kakashi and me are now waiting for Kasumi to wake up. It's been 3 hour now.. Kakashi is reading his.. Favorite book and i am waiting for her to wake up.. Where does Ketsueki learn this technique? Kasumi must have been so afraid of that. hn.

"Kasumi:Huh... Where am I?

Kakashi: Finally you have awake, Kakashi while he close his book, Are you feeling alright?

Kasumi: I feel like.. Like i've got a nightmare but i could not awake...

Sasuke: it is because Ketsueki use Narakumi no jutsu on you..

Kakashi: You seem to have sequel of it.. you're shaking

Kasumi: I'm Shaking? Well.. it was sure horrible.. but How did she know this technique?

Sasuke: Not sure again.., I then offered her my hand, Here, You'll get on my back..

Kakashi: now we can all go home.. Sayonnara Kasumi! ..sasuke.

Sasuke: hn."

I help kasumi to get up and put her on my back. I could feel she was shy..

"

Kasumi: I can walk you know...

Sasuke: Yeah right.. last time you faint, you couldn't walk so..

Kasumi: But-

Sasuke: Not but. It will be more faster like this.".

She get off my back and I open the door, it was really dark inside. Kasumi Turn off a light, started to walk.. with difficulty.. pfff. I take her and bring her to her bedroom. She fall asleep as I was getting her in her bedroom. I sighed and put her on the bed. I close the door and Take a walk to the field, I want to practice a bit...

KASUMI POV'

I Wake up in my bed, Arigato Sasuke-san... It was more darker than.. than before. I get up and I feel A great amount of charkra in the room.

" Kasumi: Is there someone?, I take a kunai to protect myself..

(???) : Tell me young shinobi.. what are you to my brother..

Kasumi: Who's talking?

(???) : You didn't answer my question.. What are you to my brother?!

I turn around to see and to find where did the voice come from. I look around and around and then, I Feel someone breath in my neck. I turn around fastly because of the stress and See A pair of flashing red eye. Could it be:

Kasumi: I-itachi..?

I've heard my kunai fell of my hand, I was paralysed to find in front of me, the guy who make sasuke-san's life a living hell.

Itachi: Didn't I ask you a question?

He lift my chin up and look into my eyes, His eyes grew bigger as he look on my neck.. h-how do he know?!

Itachi: Say, Little Dark one. Haven't you ever dream to be in the Akatsuki...

Kasumi: w-what? Never!

Itachi: too bad.. You're coming with me anyway..

I stir up violently to remove me from his grip. Finally, when I succeeded, I started running downstair. He caught me up and Kick me in the guts. I heard the door knocked. At first, I thought it was sasuke, But then:

"(?? unknown): could you make less noise? There are people who would like to sleep."

Itachi took my face stuck it to the door.

"(??inconnu): Is everything alright?

Itachi: You will say to them that everything alright. if not...

Itachi Twist my neck a little bit, I am in pain.

Kasumi: Everything is okay, I just.. fell in the stairs. Gomen-naisai.

People remained in front of the house without making noise.

Itachi, Kick me on the ground and slightly sliced my neck. I screamed in pain. I thought it was the end...

SASUKE POV'

I arrive at home and see a ton of people of the house...

"sasuke: What are you looking at..?

(?? Woman): We heard many scream and boom in this house so we wonder what it is?

Sasuke: Scream you say?! "

I run to the door and open it. I found Kasumi on the ground with the neck slice. I run and sat down next to her. What's happen! I touch and it transform into a lamp.. I look around in the house and find many debris... What's happen?! I've heard kasumi scream and it came from her room.

" sasuke: Kasumi!

I run upstair, tried to open the door but it was look. Damn! I kicked the door. The door fall and I suddenly See kasumi in the arm of my brother, Itachi... He want to kidnap her?!

Sasuke: Itachi! Get your hands off of her!

Itachi: Well... now i think i could have an answer.. Hey, sasuke.. What is she to you..?

Sasuke: YOU WON'T DO THAT, SHE IS JUST A FRIEND NOTHING MORE!!

Itachi: Who care for now.. She will still go with me.

Kasumi: Please stop it! I won't do that anymore!

What did she mean by.. she won't do that anymore... Whatever. I run next to him but he use his chidori on me. I heard kasumi scream. He look down at me..

Itachi: How miserable of you.. they are making you so weak... she is making you so weak.

Sasuke: I Hate you brother!

Itachi: Well.. it's not anoff as I see. Here, you can keep it.. for the moment, I'll be back with the Akatsuki.

He throw Kasumi on the floor. She started to cry. He disapear. I get next to her:

" Kasumi: Gomen-nasai Sasuke-san.. I couldn't defend myself...

Sasuke: What did you mean by i won't do that anymore?

Kasumi: No-nothing, you'll find out in time.. gomen-nasai...

Sasuke: Did he hurt you?

She get up and show me her face.. She had bruises and a little cut in the neck. Why does he do that?! Why?! I take her and bring her to kakashi-sensei..

Well this is the first chapter.


End file.
